


Suit Repairs

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Iron Man suits - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony looked up at the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor of the workshop. Pepper strolled in, dressed in her best business attire, hurriedly texting someone. She hit send and glanced at Tony before looking down at the parts strewn around him.“What is all this?” She demanded, looking her boyfriend in the eye. He had promised her he was done with all the Ironman stuff, and although she didn’t believe him, she had hoped he wouldn’t go in his workshop for days, working, and then coming out like nothing had ever happened again.





	Suit Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Pepper/Tony fic from between Ironman 3 and Avengers: Age of Ultron. God I really love these two...
> 
> Prompt #2 from The Fake Redheads Writing Prompts - thefakeredhead.com

Tony looked up at the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor of the workshop. Pepper strolled in, dressed in her best business attire, hurriedly texting someone. She hit send and glanced at Tony before looking down at the parts strewn around him. 

“What is all this?” She demanded, looking her boyfriend in the eye. He had promised her he was done with all the Ironman stuff, and although she didn’t believe him, she had hoped he wouldn’t go in his workshop for days, working, and then coming out like nothing had ever happened again.

“I’m just fixing the repulsors. I promise it won’t take long, I’m almost finished.” Tony insisted, clearly ignoring the unfinished state of everything on the table in front of him.  
“And is testing said repulsors part of the repair process?” Pepper asked knowingly. She knew it was so hard on Tony not to be using and working on the suits all the time like he had before. But he was trying to make their relationship work, and she respected that. 

“Well- “Tony started, stopping when Pepper put a loving hand on top of his. He studied her for a moment, deciding whether he should continue or not. “I’ll be careful.” He said, deciding this was the best response. 

Pepper saw the look in his eyes and knew there was no talking him out of it. “Ok.” She whispered, squeezing his hand gently. She kissed his forehead and turned to walk back upstairs. 

“Really? That’s it? No ‘Tony you promised you were done with the suits!’ or ‘Tony I swear to God enough with the suits!’?” Tony teased, surprised at how fast she gave in  
.  
“All I’m saying, is that if you blow up the house, you’re going to be so fired.” Pepper quipped, laughing. His impressions of her were pretty spot on, she had to give him credit for that. 

“How are you going to fire me if my name is the company’s name?” Tony challenged, grinning. 

“Watch me.” Pepper warned, smiling. She continued upstairs, leaving Tony’s line of sight. 

“Jarvis, will you make sure that Tony eats at normal times please?” Pepper asked the AI. She knew that if Tony wasn’t reminded of eating, he wouldn’t, not while he was working. 

“Of course, Miss Potts.” Jarvis responded. Pepper detected a hint of humor behind the AI’s tone. Smiling again, she walked out to her car and left for the meetings she had planned for that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again it's pretty short but I'm still working on a longer Guardian's piece. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr at groot-is-god.tumblr.com for more fics and to leave prompts.
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing morning/day/night wherever you are!


End file.
